Hermione's baby
by SevSnape123
Summary: Hermione is raped by who she doesn't know and ends up pregnant. What will happen to her and the father of her baby? Rated M for rape even though it's not that grapic.
1. Pregnant

_I chose to use this chapter instead of the other one. I reread these and this one seems to flow more easily then the other one._

It has been about a month since Hermione was raped and she was still scared about it. Not just that but she has started feeling sick in the morning and she doesn't know why.

"Hermione are you sure you're ok? You seem really pale, maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Ginny says to her one day when they were heading down to the Great Hall.

"Maybe you're right." Hermione says quietly.

"So should we go?" Ginny asks Hermione but she wasn't listening she was still thinking back to that night.

_Flashback:_

_"Hello Mudblood." _

_"Let me go!" Hermione says trying to get away._

_"Now what fun would that be?" The voice says then starts to kiss her._

_"Let go of me!" Hermione says trying to push the person away but they pin her arms by her head._

_"Stop fighting me or I'll make it hurt much more."_

_"P-please let go of me." Hermione says with fear in her voice._

_"I don't think so." Hermione is then pinned to the ground._

_"Stop! PLEASE!" Hermione screams but the person casts a silent spell on her. Hermione feels her skirt being pulled up and her panties ripped down._

_"This will only hurt for a minuet." The person says before ramming into Hermione and then thrusting hard. Hermione couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through after what seemed like forever the person inside of her cums and pulls out._

_"Not a word to anyone." The person then runs off leaving Hermione where she is. After a few minuets she stands herself up and fixes her clothes the best she can._

_"What am I going to do?" _

_End Flashback_

"Hermione!" Ginny says louder.

"What? Oh sorry Gin just thinking." Hermione says.

"Hermione you can't keep thinking about it." Ginny says.

"I know but it was just horrible." Hermione says.

"I can believe it. But I'm serious maybe you should go get looked over at the Hospital Wing." Hermione nods and follows Ginny to the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny calls.

"Good morning ladies what can I do for you?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Well Hermione's been kind of sick the past few days." Ginny says.

Madam Pomfrey nods and motions for Hermione to sit on a bed.

"I'm going to do a few quick tests and let's see if we can find out what's wrong." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Ok Madam Pomfrey." Hermione says then sits on the bed.

"Miss. Weasley why don't you go wait in the hall." Ginny nods and goes into the hall. Madam Pomfrey beings to check Hermione over and after a few minuets she tries the one test she didn't try.

"What?" Madam Pomfrey says surprised at the results.

"What is it?" Hermione asks a little worried.

"Hermione you're pregnant."

_Please R&R and i'll try and update soon. Same with Snape's son._


	2. The father

_"Hermione you're pregnant."_

When Hermione's hears those three words she just sits there speechless.

"I-I'm what?" She asks.

"You're pregnant. About three weeks to a month along it seems. If you want come back next week and i'll be able to tell you. And if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky man?" Hermione doesn't know what to say.

"I'm not sure...i think it was from the rape." Madam Pomfrey nods.

"Do you plan on keeping the baby?" Hermione looks surprised at the question.

"Of course i plan on keeping the baby. It's not it's fault it was caused from a rape."

"I know but you're only 16 and your 6th year at Hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey says.

Hermione nods.

"I know, Can you really tell me next week who the father is?" Madam Pomfrey nods.

"Yes and we'll also be able to have them taken care of." Hermione nods.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey i'll be back this time next week." Hermione says then heads out.

"Hey Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asks when Hermione comes out.

"Gin...i'm pregnant." Ginny stops and looks at Hermione.

"Is it from..." Hermione nods.

"Yes and next week we'll learn who did it."

"That's a good thing isn't it. You can have Dumbledore take action for it." Ginny says.

"I know. Come on let's go to the great hall and Gin...don't tell anyone about this." Ginny nods and promises to keep her mouth shut.

When they get down to the great hall they go sit with Harry and Ron.

"Where have you two been?" Harry asks.

"I went to the Hospital Wing because i was feeling ill but according to Madam Pomfrey i'm ok." Ron nods.

"That's good. By the way we have potions with the Slytherins first." Ron says.

"Great." Hermione says.

"It's not a surprise though we always have potions with them." Harry says and after everyone is done eating they head to their classes.

"Move it Granger." Draco Malfoy says shoving her aside to enter the potions classroom.

"Still a prat like always." Ron says entering the room with Hermione and Harry.

When Snape enters the class everyone stops talking.

"This year you are going to be paired up. So let's have Goyal and Potter, Weasley and Crabbe, Longbottom and Nott, Thomas and Parkinson, Finnigan and Zabini, and Malfoy and Granger." Snape says with a sneer.  
"Great i have to work with Crabbe." Ron says when they stand to go sit with their partners.

"Yeah but Hermione has to work with Malfoy." Harry says.

"I should be able to handle him." Hermione says going to take her seat by Draco.

"Ok class you are going to be making a more complex potion. You're going to be making a mild polyjuice potion. So remember follow the directions exactly. So basically when you test it you should either turn into your partner for only a couple minuets or maybe longer." Snape says then allowing them to get to work.

In the middle of class Nott and Zabini share a look with Draco and when Draco's distracting Hermione they add something to her potion to cause it to mess up.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Hermione says then turning back to her potion which she noticed had went from a pale blue like it was and and turned into a bright green color.

"What did you do to my potion Malfoy!?" Hermione says angrily.

"I didn't do anything to your horrid potion." Draco says with his back to her.

"I was doing this right so i want to know what you did to cause my potion to go from pale blue to this bright green!" Snape comes over to see what the commotion is.

"What is going on?" Snape asks.

"Granger is blaming me for her potion messing up." Draco says.

"Professor i was doing this right and now it's turning to a bright green so he OR someone had to mess with it." Hermione says.

"Then i guess you're going to fail and loose your hair." Snape says walking away.

Hermione sighs and prays that her potion doesn't do anything to hurt the baby.

"Damn it. Just when i thought my day couldn't possible get worse." Draco hears her muttering and starts to listen hoping to catch more.

"I'm not testing this potion. It's dangerous to make students test potions like this but Snape's just a bloody death-eater just like Malfoy and who know how many other Slytherins. Maybe if i make him mad enough he'll just kill me and get it over with." Draco stops listening and goes back to his potion.

"Ok everyone bring your potions to the front and i'll grade them and next time you will be testing them." Snape says. Hermione sighs and puts a sample of her potion into a vile and takes it to the front. Draco follows her up and does the same thing.

For the next week Hermione tries not to think about who the father of her baby was.

"With my luck it be some person i don't even know." Hermione says to Ginny on the way to the hospital wing a week later.

"It's better then some of the people here isn't it?" Ginny asks.

"I guess." They arrive to the hospital wing.

"Gin would you wait out here?" Ginny nods and sits down by the wall and Hermione goes in.

"Good morning Miss. Granger ready to find out everything?" Hermione nods.

"Ok, i'll be able to tell you how far along are you and who the father is. I won't be able to tell you what gender it is until 5 months. Also if you're having more then one that will show up now." Hermione nods and sits down to allow Madam Pomfrey to do the tests.

"Well let's see you are one month along with one baby and the father is...Draco Malfoy."

_R&R and i know it seems like they won't end up together but i wanted them to argue like they usually do but don't worry they'll end up together shortly. So please Read and Review and maybe you'll get another chapter today otherwise i'll update tomorrow._


	3. confrontation and arguing

_I added more to this chapter because after a couple of review i decided that they were right and Hermioe wouldn't just let Draco get away with him raping her. So i added a little fight in at the end but remember she's pregnant so she would be careful so it's more of them yelling at eachother._

Hermione doesn't know what to say.

"Hermione are you ok?" Madam Pomfrey asks worried.

"Ye-no..." Hermione sighs.

"I don't know. One person who i can't stand and he can't stand me is the father of my baby." Hermione says.

"But are you sure you're ok? Should i get Miss. Weasley or the headmaster?" Hermione shakes her head.

"No I'll go see him later. I just want this to seek in so can you promise not to go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him this just yet?" Hermione asks.

"I guess if you don't want me to." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Thank you. Well I'm going to go." Madam Pomfrey nods and watches as Hermione goes.

Ginny runs up by her when she starts to walk away.

"Well?" Ginny asks.

"It's Malfoy." Hermione says.

"Are you serious?" Hermione nods.

"Yeah. Ginny i'm not really hungry i'm going to take a quick walk before my class so tell Ron and Harry i'll meet them there." Ginny nods and watches as Hermione walks outside.

"I can't believe out of all the people it had to be the one person who i can't stand. Just great what was the point of him raping me...i'm a mudblood and he's a pure-blood what good are the kids i can give him the best they would be is half." Hermione sits down by the black lake thinking to herself.

Inside Professor Snape is talking to Draco.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Draco asks angrily.

"It's called you didn't use a spell to prevent it. Voldemort..." Draco stops him.

"I couldn't do anything she was fighting me and i wanted to end it fast for her AND me. It's not like i want to join him but i have no choice!" Draco says.

"You should have made time. She had no idea but when she finds out who's baby it is you'll going to end up expelled!" Snape tells him.

"How is that a bad thing at least if I'm not here i can't do any work for him." Draco counters.

"I rather end up dead then have to serve someone just because it's expected of me. Haven't you figured it out yet Severus i never wanted and never will want to follow Voldemort." Snape looks surprised.

"Then what are you going to do? Granger is suppose to figure out the father of her baby today so you better hope she hasn't and you better take care of it NOW!" Snape says.

"Fine if that'll get you off my back. I will." Draco turns and stomps out of Snape's office.

Draco starts to walk to the Hospital Wing when he sees Hermione walking out by the black lake.

"There she is." He says then follows her and when he gets close enough he can hear what she's saying.

"You weren't suppose to get pregnant." Draco says walking closer.

"Get away from me. I don't want you by me." Hermione says.

"I'm guessing you found out it's mine?" Hermione scowls and nods.

"I was suppose to rape you so Potter would think Voldemort sent someone and he would go to him so he could kill him but...i was suppose to cast an anti-pregnancy spell but i decided to..." Hermione interrupts him.

"You decided not to just so i can bear you a heir...oh wait I'm a Mudblood so you just decided to RUIN MY LIFE!" Hermione screams at him.

"No i decided to end it quick for you and me. Granger you think i want to be a death-eater but i don't. It's expected of me by my father and Voldemort i have no choice in the matter all i want is him gone so i can live my life my way." Draco says.

Hermione scuffs.

"Yeah like i believe that." Draco sighs.

"I don't expect you to but...Never mind i have to go potions starts soon." Draco runs off leaving Hermione standing their.

"Mal-Draco wait!" Hermione says running after him.

"What?" Draco says turning around.

"What were you going to say?" Hermione asks.

"It's nothing. Better hurry or Snape will be mad because we're testing our potions today." Draco says running off.

"Great." Hermione says running up to her dorm to get her books.

Hermione stops and turns to face Draco again.

"Don't think you're off the hook Malfoy I'm still going to kick your ass for this." Hermione says angrily.

"Really Granger last time I looked you were pregnant or did you want to harm the baby just so you could get back at me?" Malfoy asks with a smirk on his face.

"You're still going to regret this. I haven't went to the headmaster yet I was going to be kind and give you a chance to come clean yourself but I think I'll just go now." Hermione says then runs off.

"I didn't have a choice!" Draco yells.

"Not my problem Malfoy." Hermione says.

Draco runs after her.

"If you know why didn't you go tell him already? "Draco asks.

"I told you come clean or I'll tell." Draco grabs Hermione and pins her against the wall.

"I'm not saying anything because I had no choice and either are you!" Draco says angrily.

"Let go of you me you rapist!" Hermione says kicking Draco in the groin causing Draco to let her go.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" Hermione says pushing him out of her way.

"You're going to regret that Granger!" Draco yells but Hermione has already run off so she can't hear.

"What a bitch." Draco says then heads to class.

_Read and Review this again and tell me what you think of what i added. I'll try and update ASAP but i'm working on a few other stories that i want to get updated so it might take a couple days but i'll try for this weekend to update. Also look for a poll i'm going to be putting up in my profile._


	4. Hermione's Decision

_Here's another chapter. Also if you don't already know i added more to the last chapter. It's an argument between Draco and Hermione but that's no surprise well go back and read that if you haven't already._

_"What a bitch." Draco says then heads to class._

As Hermione is heading to the portrait she runs into some Slytherins.

"Well look it's the Mudblood." Blaise Zabini says.

"Leave me alone Zabini." Hermione says trying to get passed them. Nott and Pansy grab Hermione's arms.

"We just want to make sure Draco did his job." Nott says leaning by Hermione's ear.

"Let go of me. Malfoy's already ruined my life!" Hermione says.

"Oh, he did. We'll have to remember to congratulate him." Pansy says pinning Hermione's arm behind her back.

"What he do? Get you pregnant?" Nott says causing the others to laugh.

Pansy nods.

"I believe it this little Mudblood is just a slut." Hermione kicks Blaise in the groin and is able to surprise so she can get her arm away and punch Pansy to get her other arm away and start to run.

"Get her!" Blaise groans in pain. Pansy and Nott run after her but Hermione runs into Harry and Ron who are walking with Ginny.  
"Hermione what hap-" Harry sees Pansy and Nott coming after her.

"Well look who the Mudblood ran to." Pansy says smirking.

"Leave her alone." Ron says pointing his wand at them along with Harry and Ginny.

'We were just having some fun." Nott says.

"Well it looks out your out numbered and you'll not going near Hermione." Ginny says.

"Oh really? Try us." Blaise says coming over still in some pain.

Hermione stands by Harry and Ron and nods.

"Yeah. Come near me again and I'll go to Dumbledore and get Malfoy expelled for raping and maybe sent to Azkaban." Hermione says.

"You go to Dumbledore and we'll kill you." Nott says.

"Would you really do that? I'm not so sure Malfoy would like if you killed his baby." Ginny says then gasping when she realizes what she said.

"Malfoy got the slut pregnant? That's great another sacrifice for the dark lord." Pansy says.

"Keep away from my baby!" Hermione yells.

"We don't think so. Come on guys let's go to Potions." Blaise says turning and heads to potions.

"You ok?" Harry asks.

"No but I'll be fine in a bit." Hermione says.

"Come on we got your books." Ron says handing them to her.

"Thanks." Hermione says good bye to Ginny and heads to Potions with Harry and Ron.

When they get there Snape is waiting.

"Miss. Granger since I have no idea what potion you made last time you will not be testing your potion but you will still attend this class." Snape says.

"Why can't..." Hermione starts.

"Because of the thing that you carry." Snape says thinking how she can be any slow.

"Oh! Right sorry Professor." Hermione says then enters the class with her friends.

"Ok Class you'll be testing your potions today." Snape says as he passes out the potions.

"Ok everyone take a piece of hair from your partner and put it in your potion then drink it. You should transform into your partner then in about 30 seconds you should change back if you don't transform one way or the other you will fail and serve detention when i will change you back." Snape says.

"Give me a piece of your hair Granger." Draco says with a disgusted tone.

"Fine, enjoy." Hermione says pulling a strand of hair out and handing it to him.

After everyone has taken the potion and transformed back only a few students that including Ron, Harry, and Neville.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom all three detention tonight at 8 and I'll change back then." Snape says.

"Also 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape adds with a sneer.

"Everyone read the next two chapters in your potions and those are the next potions we will be making also i want a foot of parchment on both potions before you make them. So you may begin." Snape says. After class that day Hermione thinks she should go to Dumbledore and tell him what happened with Draco and the rape and with the three Slytherins threats.

"Come on Hermione let's go." Ron says as they head to their next class.

"How are you feeling Miss. Granger?" Flitwick asks when they get to Charms.

"I'm ok Professor still a little queasy at times but for the most time I'm ok." Hermione says then takes her seat next to Harry and Ron.

After classes that day Hermione goes to the Library while Harry and Ron go to fly.

"Well hello again." Blaise says behind Hermione.

"Good bye again." Hermione says standing to leave.

"Think that's funny?" Nott asks grabbing Hermione's arms in tight grips.

"Get of-" Hermione starts but Nott covers her mouth.

"Draco had his fun now it's our turn." Nott and Blaise try to drag Hermione into an unused classroom but Hermione bits Nott and kicks Blaise in the shin and runs off.

"We'll going to get you Granger and you'll going to regret it!" Blaise yells.

Hermione runs up to the Gryffindor Common Room where she sees Seamus and Dean talking.

"Hey 'Mione what's up?" Dean asks.

"Zabini and Nott tried to mess with me but i got away." Hermione says.

"You ok?" Dean asks.

"I'm ok really." Hermione says going up to the 6th years girls dorm where she says all the way to dinner.

"Hermione! Hermione come on!" Ron yells up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry!" Hermione yells hoping they leave.

"You need to eat." Harry says.

"I'm not feeling well. It wouldn't stay down anyways." Hermione says trying to sound more believable.

"Ok if you change your mind we'll be down there." Ginny says then exits with Ron and Harry.

Hermione goes down and sees no one's down there.  
"Perfect." Hermione goes back up and shrinks her trunk and grabs her cat and heads downstairs.

"Sorry boy but we can't stay." Hermione wraps Crookshanks in one of her old sweaters and sneaks down to the main floor and out the front door and runs off away from everyone.

"Now where to go?" Hermione thinks out loud.

"She couldn't go home because she couldn't face them.

"I guess Hogsme...no they go there on trips. Leaky Cauldron it is." Hermione gets on a carriage and heads to the station where she gets on and asks to be taken to London so she doesn't have to put up with everyone.

"Bye Hogwarts." Hermione says as she watches Hogwarts disappear in the distance.

"Looks like it's just you and me boy." Hermione says petting her cat and thinking what her friends were going to think and if she made the right choice.

"I made the right choice. I can't stay there with the Slytherins knowing about the baby and this baby isn't ever going to see it's biological father if i can help it." Hermione soon falls asleep until she is woken when the train arrives at London Station.

"Well time to start my new life." Hermione picks up Crookshanks and gets off the train and offering the conductor 3 Galleons.

"It's not much but it's something." Hermione says.

"Keep it." Hermione nods and walks off Platform 9 3/4 and gets ready to start her new life away from everyone and everything she knew and loved.

_Please Read and Review i love your reviews and i'll update faster with them. Also i have a poll up on my profile so please go and post your vote their so i have it. Also i need ideas for this story along with my other stories so please read them and leave feedback for them. Well i'll update ASAP when i get time to write and update._


	5. Hermione's Gone and Draco Comes Clean

_Hermions nods and walks off Platform 9 3/4 and gets ready to start hre new life away from everyone and everthing that she knew and loved._

No one noticed Hermione until Ginny went up to see how she was feeling.

"SHE'S GONE!" Ginny yells as she runs back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What?" Harry asks.

"Hermione's gone. Everything even Crookshanks." Ginny says. Ron and Harry exchange a look.

"Where could she have gone? Home?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. Should we owl Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Ginny asks.

"I don't think so because if she didn't they might start panicking over nothing." Harry says.

"You need to tell Dumbledore." Neville says.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron run up to Dumbledore's office and knock.

"Hello Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Weasley what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Professor Hermione is gone." Harry says.

"What do you mean gone?" Dumbledore asks.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down from dinner and that we should go with out her and when we went back up and Ginny went to check on her and we found out she was gone." Ron says.  
"Can you think of any reason why she would run off with out a word?"

"Well Slytherins were harassing her about the baby because I accidentally said something when they were chasing her when we ran into her." Ginny says.

"Yeah then she ran into the Common Room saying Slytherins were messing with her." Harry adds.

Dumbledore nods.

"Does this mean that the father of Hermione's baby is a Slytherin? Probably one of them who keep messing with her or a friend?" Dumbledore asks. Ginny doesn't know what to say Hermione had asked her not to say anything about it until she chose to.

"We're not sure who the father is." Harry says.

"Hermione never told us." Ron adds.

"Miss. Weasley do you know who the father is?" Ginny still doesn't say anything.

"She doesn't want me to say." Ginny says quietly.

"Ginny if you know it might help find Hermione." Ron says.

"She doesn't want me to say and I can't break my promise to her!" Ginny says.

There is a knock at the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore says and the door opens to show McGonagall leading Draco Malfoy in by his arm.

"Good Evening Minerva...Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore says.

"Albus, Mr. Malfoy here was trying to find a way into your office I thought you should know. I've already taken fifty house points and he has detention with me tomorrow night but I thought you could handle it any more if need be." Minerva says letting go of Draco's arm.

"Thank you Minerva and while you are here I thought you should know one of your Gryffindors have left Hogwarts." Dumbledore says.

"What? Who?" McGonagall asks.

"Miss. Granger and it seems she was being harassed by Slytherins because they found out about her pregnancy. Who the father is we don't know, Harry and Mr. Weasley don't know and Miss. Weasley promised not to say and now is upset about it." Dumbledore tells her.

Draco can't believe what he's hearing.

"I know." Draco says in a quiet voice.

"Really? Who is it?" Dumbledore asks.

"It's...me." Draco says.

"What? You're the one who raped Hermione!" Harry says angrily.

"Don't start with that you should have known that because didn't your little girlfriend say that earlier?" Draco snaps.

"Wait you did Gin." Harry says.

"I know but I didn't mean to!" Ginny says.

"Well Mr. Malfoy since you are the one who raped Miss. Granger I'm going to have to expel you." Dumbledore says.

"Wh-But I didn't have a choice!" Draco says.

"Really I bet you didn't." Ron says angrily.

"Voldemort made me. I swear!" Draco says.

Dumbledore looks at Draco and thinks he might be telling the truth.

"Show me your arm Mr. Malfoy." Draco quickly pulls up both his sleeves to show the Dark Mark wasn't on him.

"Just because he doesn't have one yet professor doesn't mean he won't join!" Harry says.

"Mr. Malfoy would you say that you didn't have a choice and didn't want to rape Miss. Granger under truth serum?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes." Draco says.

"Very well I had Severus make me this so I had it when I learned who raped Miss. Granger. Come forward Mr. Malfoy." Draco steps forward and takes the two drops of Truth Serum that Voldemort gives him.

"Your name?" Dumbledore asks.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Were you the run who raped Miss. Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." Draco says.

"Did you have a choice in doing it?"

"No Voldemort told me I rape her or he would have someone rape me then he would kill me." Draco says.

"Do you want to join the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asks.

"No." Draco says.

"Last question; are you the father of Miss. Hermione Granger's baby?"

"Yes she told me but told me she didn't want me near it." Draco says.

Dumbledore nods and gives Draco the antidote and turns to the others.

"Well there we have it. Mr. Malfoy you will not be expelled but you will not be allowed to leave the castle until after the Christmas holidays so I'm going to have to force you not to go home for them." Draco shrugs.

"I didn't plan on going home anyways." Harry and Ron look shocked that Draco was getting away with raping Hermione.

"Headmaster you can't just let him get away with it!" Ron says.

"Yeah he's causing Hermione to have a baby before she is even ready!" Harry says

"Harry you saw him take the truth serum and you heard what he said. He's not to blame." Ginny says.

"Well...I might be because we started fighting and...I pinned her up against the wall when she threatened to tell the Headmaster and I called her a...bitch when she was running off." Draco says.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm surprised." McGonagall says.

"I didn't mean it but I can't be expelled!" Draco says.

Dumbledore looks at Draco and thinks he might see fear in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy you're not being expelled but you are losing another fifty points for what you did and said to Hermione and you'll be serving Detention with McGonagall tomorrow and the next three days after that." Draco nods.

"Yes sir." Draco says.

"And you don't have to worry about Voldemort, your father or other death-eaters or their children because I'm moving you into your own dorm away from the Slytherins." Draco nods.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Now we will send people to look for Miss. Granger and see if we can get her to come back. Otherwise we'll make sure people keep an eye on her." Dumbledore says then dismisses all of them.

_Enjoy the update and R&R. I choose to have Draco admit it and have him tell the truth when he is unable to lie so i can make him a good guy and it'll be easier for me to get him and Hermioe together. I'm enjoying all the reviews i'm getting which are making me write more and faster so the more you review the faster i'll write._


	6. Revenge and A Discovery

_"Now we will send people to look for Miss. Granger and see if we can get her to come back. Otherwise we'll make sure people keep an eye on her." Dumbledore says then dismisses all of them._

When they exit Dumbledore's office Draco tries to take off but Ron and Harry grab his arms to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron asks.

"Let go of me Weasley." Draco says trying to get his arm away from Ron. Ron bends Draco's arm behind his back.

"Give me three good reasons why i shouldn't kick your sorry arse." Ron says.

"You won't get back at Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson for trying to rape Hermione again if you do." Draco says.

"Don't say her name." Harry says angrily.

"Or what Potter. Going to kick my arse here in front of Dumbledore's office?" Draco asks with a sneer.

Ginny backs away from them because she's never seen Ron or Harry this mad before.

"We didn't plan on doing it here Malfoy. STUPEY!" Harry says stunning Draco.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asks fearfully.

"He's going to pay Ginny. Dumbledore might have let him get off with out much trouble but we're a different story." Harry says helping Ron pick Draco up and begin carrying him to a secret passage to the 7th floor. Ginny folllows to make sure that they don't kill Draco. Ron and Harry carry Malfoy into the Room of Requirements.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Ginny asks.

"It's a corrider just like the one Malfoy raped Hermione in..." Ron starts.

"You're not raping him!" Ginny says.

"We don't plan on it but we plan on kicking his arse and leaving him in the dark." Harry says undoing the stunning spell.

"Where the Bloody Hell am i?" Draco asks.

Ginny backs away from them to the door.

"Doesn't it look fimilar Malfoy? It's a corrider just like the one you raped Hermione in!" Harry says then kicking Draco in the ribs.

"You raped our best friend in a dark corrider then left her there. What if she couldn't move for some reason? She could have died, but you were only worried about saving your own arse didn't care what it would cause Hermione." Ron says punching Draco in the stomach.

"S-stop I didn't mean to ruin her life." Draco says trying to fight them off but realizes the had tied his wrists together behind his back.

"Oh you say you didn't mean it." Harry says kicking Draco again breaking one of his ribs.

"I do mean it. Why would i ruin someone's life when i have nothing against them!" Draco asks kicking Ron in the shin and able to roll away some.

"I don't think so." Harry says grabbing Draco's hair.

"Let go of me!" Draco begs.

"Well listen to that Ron. Malfoy's begging." Harry says.

Ginny turns away not able to watch what her brother and his friend were doing to Draco.

"Please let me go! I'll help find her." Draco begs then screams out in pain when Ron breaks his nose from a punch.

"You better not go near her because if you do we'll kill you!" Ron says punching Draco one last time then standing up.

"I agree Hermione and her baby are better off without your sorry arse." Harry says then walks out with Ron.

"Come on Gin." Ron says.

"Coming." Ginny takes one last look at Draco who is all bloody and beat up.

"You ok?" Harry asks when she comes out.

"No. How can you two do that? Yes it's his fault that Hermione is pregnant and ran off but you doing that made you no better then him and...i-" Ginny doesn't know what to say and runs ahead of them.

"She'll come around." Ron tells Harry.

"I hope so." Harry says as they enter the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

In the Room of Requirements the room slowly starts to change into something else. Draco notices the room had changed into more of a hospital and he notices scissors on a table.

"Perfect." Draco slowly and uneasily makes his way over and grabs the scissors and slowly cuts the rope or what ever it is tying his hands together.

"Finally." Draco says after his hands are free. He heads over to a mirror and looks at his reflection.

"Can this day get any worse?" Draco says when he sees how bloody and swollen he looks.

"I can help." Ginny says coming back into the room with a small bag.

"How or why would you help me?" Draco asks backing away from her.

"I can't stand what you did and i hate you for that but Harry and Ron really shouldn't have done that or...not that bad maybe rough you up a bit but they were overzealous." Ginny says.

"I don't need your Sympathy." Draco says angrily.

"I just want to help." Ginny says.

Draco turns away.

"I don't need your help." Draco says.

"Need or want?" Ginny asks.

"Fine i don't WANT your help." Draco snaps.

"What ever then here's a bag with first aid stuff in it. You can use it." Ginny sets the bag down and turns to leave.

"Wait...I guess i could use your help." Draco says.

"I hoped you'd say that because i thought i heard one of your ribs break and you would have a hard time fixing that on your own." Ginny says.

"Yeah thanks to Potter." Draco says.

"Sit." Ginny says gesturing to a chair. Ginny spends the next hour cleaning up the blood and mending Draco.

"Well let's see you had small cuts, two broken ribs, another one was fractured, the rest bruised, your nose was broken, your left wrist was sprained, your right cheek bone is fractured, and you have a black eye." Ginny says.

"Great basically everything is broken, bruised, ot fractured." Draco says.

"It would seem that way but you did bring this on yourself." Ginny says.

"I didn't have a choice how many times must i say this!?" Draco says angrily. Ginny slaps him causing him to yelp in pain.

Draco grabs his right cheek and glares at Ginny.

"I thought you said that was fractured!" Draco says angrily.

"Yes but you did have a choice you could of taken the punishment instead of doing it." Ginny says.

"So you rather have my father rape her. I see you want a person who rapes his own wife and son to rape your friend i see." Draco says then storms out.

"Ye-what?" Ginny doesn't know if she heard him right.

"Wait did you say..." Ginny stops when Draco slams the door shut behind.

"Did he say his father rapes him?"

_R&R i had to add something to make it seem Draco isn't as bad as he seems so i can make him end up with Hermione at some point in time. So give me more reviews because i'm a junkie when it comes to them. Well i'll try and get another chapter up fast but i'm really busy and i have other stories that i want to get update also with the Sequal to Ron's Savior and i'm thinking of starting other stories because i can't get them out of my head so you might want to keep an eye out for them. Also the poll for this story is going to close sometime in the next week or two so please go post a poll for it._


	7. Close call and Draco's Memories

_"Did he say his father rapes him?"_

As Hermione is walking through London to the Leaky Cauldron she keeps thinking if she did the right thing running off.

"I know i did. It might not seem like it but i did what was best for the baby." Hermione enters the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why Miss. Granger." Tom the bar tender says when she enters.

"Hello Tom. May i get a room please?" Tom nods.

"That will be 2 Galleons." Hermione hands him six. "I would like to spend three nights. I'll pay more later if i stay longer." Tom nods and shows her to her room.

When they arrive to the room Hermione turns to Tom.

"Tom if anyone comes looking for me can you tell them you haven't seen me?"

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Please Tom i just need to be left alone so can you just tell anyone if they ask that you haven't seen me?" Tom nods.

"Yes Miss. Granger" Tom says before heading back downstairs. Hermione enters the room and sets Crookshanks on the bed and starts to unpack her bag.

"Meow." Hermione looks over at Crookshanks.

"This won't be permenant boy." Hermione says going over to pet him.

Downstairs Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley enter the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lupin." Tom says seeing them enter.

"Hello Tom. We were just wondering if you've seen Hermione Granger." Arthur says.

"Miss. Granger...Not since before school started." Tom says.

"Well if she shows up plese contact Dumbledore." Remus says heading out with Arthur.

"Where else would she be?" Arthur asks.

"I'm not sure she's not at Hogsmead, she's not here where else would she be?"

"Did she go back to the Muggle London?" Arthur suggests.

"Would she go to her parents?" Remus asks.

"Can't hurt could it?" Arthur asks.

"I guess let's go." Remus and Arthur head to Hermione's parents house.

Hermione heads downstairs just as Remus and Arthur leave.

"Oh god.." Hermione backs up waiting for them to walk out.

"Tom did you tell them i was here?" Hermione asks going over by the bar.

"No i told them ihaven't seen you." Tom says.

"Thanks." Hermione decides that before she heads out like she had planned she better change her appearence she heads back upstairs to her room.

"Let's see what should i change my appearence to?" Hermione heads to the bathroom.

"Let's see i have long brown wavy hair that goes mid-way down her back and brown eyes." Hermione uses her wand and changes her appearence.

"There they wouldn't suspect this." Hermione says looking at her reflection that is blondish-red that goes to her shoulders and she has saphire blue eyes.

Hermione heads out to go to Hogsmead where she sees Molly Weasley and McGonagal talking.

"Arthur and Remus went to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom hasn't seen her. I can't believe that Dumbledore let him get away with doing that to Hermione. That poor girl." Hermione hears Molly say.

"I can't believe that he admitted to doing it." McGonagall says. Hermione keeps listening seeing if she can find anything out.

"I doubt that Who-Know-Who would have killed him if he didn't rape her." Molly adds.

"I know and he would have been raped himself. I doubt it, it was probably just something he said to try and make people feel sorry for him." Hermione can't believe what she's hearing.

Hermione sees them getting ready to leave so she starts to walk away and she runs into someone.

"Sorry." She says trying to change her voice some.  
"It's ok." Hermione looks up and sees that she ran into Ron and Harry.

"Here need a hand." Ron asks helping her up.

"Thank you sorry i wasn't paying attention." Hermione says trying not to look at Harry and Ron.

"It's ok...you seem familer have we met?" Hermione shakes her head.

"I doubt it my parents...home school me so i don't go to school we're just here looking for stuff." Hermione says.

"Ok i'm Harry by the way and this is Ron." Harry says.

"I'm Jane." Hermione says.

"Ok nice to meet you but we're looking for out friend have you seen her?" Ron asks.

"What's she look like?"

"About your height but she has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her name's Hermione." Harry says.

Hermione shakes her head.

"No i haven' seen her but if i do i'll tell her that you're looking for her." Ron and Harry nod and keep looking around Hogsmead while Hermione decides to get what she needs and get back to her room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry didn't something seem...familiar about that girl?" Ron asks.

"I know she reminds me of Hermione." Harry says.

"I hope we find her because if we don't I'm going to kick Malfoy's sorry Arse again." Ron says.

"No you're not." Ginny says walking over to them.

"Come on Ginny he's the reason that Hermione ran off and making her pregnant none the less." Ron says.

"He's not who you think he is. I should of stopped you before but i was mad at him so i didn't but you're not beating him up again. Not after how long it took me to help him."

Ron can't believe that Ginny would help Malfoy.

"Why did you help him? He left Hermione after he raped her that's why you should have left him there!" Ginny walks away ignoring her brother's stupid remarks.

"I can't believe she helped him." Ron says.

"Don't worry about that now Ron it's over and done with let's look around here once more for Hermione then we'll go back to Hogwarts." Harry says.

"I guess." Ron says then they go back to looking around Hogwarts.

"That was close." Hermione says when she gets back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Back in Hogwarts Draco is lying on his bed thinking of everything that's happened the past month.

"I can't believe i told Weaslette what my father does to me. That gives her something to use against me." Draco gets up to walk around Hogwarts since he wasn't allowed to leave the school for two months.

"Damnit! Weas-Ginny was right. I shouldn't have raped Hermione. I guess i could have tried to make it look real and not really do it, but Hermione wouldn't have believed me." Draco sees Ginny running through the front door of Hogwarts.

"Great the last person i want to see." He turns to walk away but Ginny's voice stops him.

"Malfoy!" Draco pretends not to hear her and keeps walking. "Mal-Draco!" His name makes his stop and turn.

"What?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier." Ginny says.

"What?" Draco asks even though he knows.

"Does...your dad really do what you said?" Draco nods.

"Yes and i know you'll just use that as another thing to make my life more miserable then it already is."

"No but...how can i be sure that you're telling the truth." Draco motions for her to follow him down to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Follow me." He says as they head down to the dungeons.

"Salazar Lair." Draco says opening to entrance. "Come on."

Draco leads Ginny up to his dorm and grabs his pensive.

"Go ahead." Draco says motioning for her to look.

"I don't know." Ginny says.

"I want you to so you know i never wanted to do what i did." Draco grabs her hand.

"I'll go with." Draco leans forward with Ginny and they're sucked into a memory.

_Memory 1:_

"_Lucius leave him alone!" Narcissa cries standing in front of two year old Draco._

"_Move Narcissa." Lucius says angrily._

"_You're not going to touch him he's a little boy!" Lucius grabs Narcissa's hair and knocks her into a wall. Draco backs away from Lucius._

"_Come here NOW Draco." Draco whimpers and looks towards the knocked out form of Narcissa. Lucius grabs Draco and lays him on the bed and lays over him._

"_Mommy!" Draco cries out. Lucius ignores his son's cries and rapes his son causing him to scream and cry. When Narcissa comes to Lucius has already left the room leaving Draco crying on the bed. Narcissa goes over and lifts Draco into her arms._

"_Shh…baby mommy's here." Draco holds Narcissa tightly while she rocks him. After he's asleep Narcissa uses her wand to heal him._

_Memory 2:_

_A five year old Draco is listening to his mom be raped by his father._

"_Lucius stop!" Draco hears his mom's hear broken pleas."_

"_Narcissa you know you like it rough." Draco hears his father's moans and his mother's screams. Draco whimpers afraid that his father would hurt him as well. After a few minutes Draco hears his father heading to his room. Draco backs by his headboard as his father enters his room. "Hello my sweet son." Draco whimpers and as Lucius gets on his bed and starts to crawl up._

"_You hurt Mother." Draco says as Lucius kneels by him._

"_She enjoyed it…just like you do." Lucius says. Lucius grabs Draco's ankle pulling his to lie on his back._

"_NO!" Draco screams._

"_You do not tell me no." Lucius says backhanding Draco. Lucius rams into Draco causing him to scream. When Lucius stops he walks out leaving Draco's shivering form on the bed._

Ginny can't believe what she's seeing.

"Draco I get it. Please let's go."

"Just one more." Draco says as they go into another memory.

_Memory 3:_

_Sixteen year old Draco is sitting on his bed finishing his summer homework._

"_We just had out OWLs and they give us homework during the summer." Draco says as he finishes his essay for Transfiguration. "Finally!" Draco says as he starts to put his school books and finished assignments away. Draco looks up when his door is opened._

"_Glad to see you're still up." Lucius says entering the room and shutting the door._

"_Stay away from me! I'm not letting you touch me again." Draco says trying to sound brave._

"_Oh I don't plan on touching you. You're going to pleasure me." Lucius says._

"_I'm not going to bloody touch you." Draco says._

"_Oh but you are my son." Lucius walks toward Draco but Draco moves away._

"_Stay away from you twisted bastard!" Lucius points his wand at Draco._

"_Imperio!" Draco tries to fight it but the spell causes Draco to walk toward Lucius and kneel in front of him. Lucius grabs Draco's should to keep him in place before ending the curse._

"_Let go of me!" Draco says trying to stand but Lucius keeps his grip._

"_Suck." Draco looks at his father in horror. Being raped was one thing but this was completely different. Draco opens his mouth to refuse but his father rams into Draco's mouth causing him to gag._

"_But my son you are and if you bite I'll do something much worse then this." Lucius grabs Draco's hair and continues to rape Draco's mouth. "You will swallow." Lucius says right before he cums. Draco chokes but forces himself to swallow his father's cum. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Lucius then pins Draco down and rapes until he cums again._

Draco and Ginny fall back out of the pensive.

"Oh my god." Ginny says.

"Is that the kind of guy you would rather have raped Hermione? He makes it slow and painful and makes it go on forever. I did it quick so it was done and over." Draco says.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Ginny asks.

"Who would believe me? No one would feel sorry for the "great" Draco Malfoy." Draco says.

"But…whenever I see you and your father together…"

"It's to keep up appearances he would never show what he really is. I was raised to act like that. I don't believe in anything that my father does. I don't think Muggle-borns are bad and I don't want to follow the dark lord either but there's nothing I can do." Draco says.

"Draco you know Hermione's not going to let you see the baby right?" Draco nods.

"I figured as much. I don't blame her but I really would like to help her but she won't come near me."

Ginny looks into Draco's eyes to see if he was lying but Ginny could tell her was telling the truth.

"If we find her I can try talking to her tell her everything…that is if it's ok for me to tell her…maybe you could show her." Ginny says.

"I guess. You can tell her and maybe I will show her." Ginny and Draco turn when they hear some Slytherins enter the common room.

"Oh no." Ginny whispers.

"They might not stay." Draco whispers back. Draco and Ginny hear Blaise heading up the stairs to the boys 6th year dorm with Nott and Pansy.

"Oh no." Ginny says as the door to the dorm opens.

_I know i said i was going to go back to Hermione but then i remembered that there's not much she can do since she's trying to hide so i might skip ahead a couple months and have Hermione run into them or have Ginny run into her and try talking to her about Draco and what she learned. Well R&R and i'll get the next chapter up ASAP._


	8. Harry and Ron Learn the Truth

_Another chapter :) Enjoy!_

_"Oh no." Ginny says as the door to the dorm opens._

Draco pins Ginny down on his bed.

"Play along." He whispers.

"Yeah they still haven't found the mud-" Blaise stops when he sees Draco pinning Ginny down and her fighting him to get up.

"Guys privacy?" Draco asks pinning Ginny's arms down without hurting her.

"Wow Draco you got Weaslette." Nott says.

"I figured since the Granger left and took the baby i could try again and MAKE SURE this one DOESN'T run off." Draco says.

"Oh sorry we'll go downstairs and wait...have fun." Blaise says.

"Don't be gently Drakie." Pansy says.

When they leave and Draco uses his wand to make sure their gone and he lets Ginny up.

"That was close." Ginny says.

"Yeah." Draco says.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Ginny asks.

"I got an idea you trust me right?" Draco asks.

"Well...yeah I guess so." Ginny says.

"Ok then we'll going to make it look like I raped you then I'll carry you out. If they ask what I'm doing I'll tell them I'm going to go put you in the woods or something." Draco says. Ginny nods.

"How are we going to do that?" Ginny asks.

"We'll mess up your clothes and hair to make it look like i did it and I'll cast stupefy on you to knock you out and when I get you away from the common room I'll revive you and we'll do something about your clothes, because I last thing I need is your brother and Potter kicking my arse again." Draco says.

"Ok, can we do this now? I really want out of here." Ginny says.

"Sure."

Draco and Ginny spend a couple minutes messing up her hair and clothes and Ginny nods at Draco when he aims his wand at her.

"Stupefy!" Draco says causing Ginny to be knocked out the picking her up. Draco grabs her wand that fell out of her pocket and puts it in his and starts out of the common room.

"How was she Draco?" Nott asks from his spot talking to Pansy, Blaise and other Slytherins.

"Not as good as the mud-blood but i hope the Weasleys can afford another mouth." Draco says heading for the portrait hole.

"Where are you taking her?" Pansy asks.

"Out by the forest or the lake." Draco says walking out of the common room.

When Draco gets Ginny into an empty classroom he sits her up against a wall and revives her.

"It work?" Ginny asks as she stands up.

"Yeah. Here's your wand." Draco says as he hands it to her. "Now your clothes." Ginny looks at her clothes.

"Any idea of a spell to fix them?" Draco shakes his head.

"No but here." Draco says taking off his robe. "Take this." Draco says handing it to her.

"No, you had it on when you walked out you have to keep it." Ginny says.

"Wear it up to your dorm and change and bring it to the library in ten minuets I'll get it then." Ginny nods and takes the robe as Draco checks to see if anyone was coming.

"Safe?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah go." Draco says after Ginny fixes her hair.

"Thanks for everything. I'll find a way to talk to Hermione for you." Ginny says.

"Thanks Ginny." Draco says.

Draco waits until Ginny is out of sight then counts to ten in his head before walking out of the classroom and to the library. When he gets to the library he grabs a book to read while he waits for Ginny. As Ginny makes her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room she tries to keep an eye and ear so no one sees the robe she's wearing or that her clothes were a mess, but with Draco being half a foot taller then her it was really hard trying not to trip.

"Ginny." Luna says coming over.

"Hi Luna." Ginny says wrapping the robe around her a little more.

"Any luck finding Hermione?" Luna asks.

"No, Harry and Ron were looking around Hogsmead once more then coming and Professor Lupin and my dad are looking for her in Diagon Alley and where ever else they can think of." Ginny says.

"Your robe looks bigger on you." Luna says.

"Well...it's-" Ginny starts.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Luna asks.

"Well not exactly it belongs to a..Friend." Ginny says.

"Ok i better go me and a few other Ravenclaws are going to help look for Hermione some more." Ginny nods and takes off after Luna leaves.

Ginny makes it up to her dorm with out any more problems she changes her clothes, grabs Draco's robe and heads back down to the library. When Ginny gets to the library she finds Draco reading a book not really paying an attention to anything she goes up behind him.

"Hi." Draco jumps and Ginny starts giggling.

"Don't do that." Draco says taking his robe and putting it on.

"Sorry." Ginny says.

"Yeah, what ever." Draco says.

"Come with me up to Dumbledore's office. You can show him the memories and maybe he'll let you go help look for Hermione." Ginny says.

"I doubt he'll let me go look for her but maybe i won't be banned from leaving the castle." Draco says.

"Let's go find out." Ginny says. Draco nods and lets Ginny goes first then follows her up a few minuets later.

"Come on." Ginny says knocking on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore says.

Draco and Ginny enter the office.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Weasley what can i do for you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Headmaster there's something you don't know about Draco." Ginny says.

"What would that be Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore asks. Ginny looks at Draco who nods.

"Well...Mr. Malfoy rapes him and Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny says.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nods.

"Why did you bring this to my attention now instead of when you first came to school?" Dumbledore asks Draco.

"I was afraid to say anything but i kind of blurted it out to Ginny and she questioned me about it and i showed her memories of it." Draco says. Dumbledore looks between Draco and Ginny.

"Is this true Miss. Weasley?" Ginny nods.

"He showed me three one from when he was two, one when he was five and one from this past summer." Ginny says. Dumbledore brings out a spare Pensive and Draco places the memories in it for Dumbledore to look at.

When Dumbledore finishes looking at the memories he looks at Draco who looks away.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will contact the Ministry and they'll take care of Lucius." Dumbledore says. "Also Mr. Malfoy..." Draco looks up. "Why didn't you bring this to my attention when you first came to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asks.

"I-I was afraid to." Draco says.

"He kind of slipped when he said it to me." Ginny says.

"Well I'm glad this was brought to my attention. Mr. Malfoy we will make sure you and your mother are safe away from your father." Draco nods and turns to walk out.

"Headmaster I have a question." Ginny says.

"Yes?" Dumbledore says.

"Can you allow Draco to leave the castle now instead of later?" Ginny asks.

"I'm sorry but no. He raped Miss. Granger and instead of expelling him he is banned from leaving the castle." Dumbledore says. Ginny takes a deep breath and does what she never thought she would do.

"Then i think you should ban Harry and Ron as well." Draco turns shocked and Dumbledore looks just as shocked.

"I don't have a reason to ban them." Dumbledore says.

Ginny tells Dumbledore what Ron and Harry did.

"I see i will talk to them." Dumbledore says. Draco and Ginny turn when Ron and Harry enter the office.

"We didn't find..." Ron stops when he sees Draco and Ginny. "He didn't hurt you did he Gin?" Ron asks glaring at Malfoy.

"No I'm ok." Ginny says.

"I'm just going to go." Draco starts out but Ginny stops him.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley it has been brought to my attention that you two beat up Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore says.

"We didn't beat him up just roughed him up a little." Harry says.

"You two left him with bruised, fractured and broken ribs, fractured cheek bone and other injuries that is NOT roughing him up AND you guys left him there to bleed!" Ginny says angrily.

"He deserved it Gin. He raped Hermione and got her pregnant then he uses a stupid excuse like he would have been raped and killed if he didn't do it." Ron says.

"He was telling the truth!" Ginny says angrily.

Ron turns to Draco.

"You told my sister lies and now she's sticking up for you." Ron says angrily.

"I'm not lying." Draco says trying to not to get angry.

"Then why is my sister sticking up for you after what you did to our friend!?" Ron asks.

"Silence!" Dumbledore says causing them all to stop talking.

"Mr. Weasley is has been brought to my attention and I have proof that Mr. Malfoy is indeed telling the truth and as you admitted you and Mr. Potter beat up Mr. Malfoy so I will be banning the both of you as well." Dumbledore says.

"Headmaster we didn't hurt him that much." Ron says.

"That's a lie!" Ginny and Draco say.

"Both of you will not leave the castle for as long as Mr. Malfoy is not allowed." Dumbledore says.

"Sir what about Quiddtch?" Harry asks.

"You will have to find a new seeker and new keeper just like Slytherin had to find a new Seeker." Dumbledore says. Harry and Ron looked dumbstruck at Dumbledore. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." Dumbledore says before dismissing them.

When they exit his office Harry and Ron turn to glare at Draco.

"This is your entire fault Malfoy. You turned my sister against her own house and you got us banned!"

"How is it my fault? Yes raped your friend but wait…you would rather have someone who rapes his son and wife to do it right? Like…My father?" Draco asks taking a step toward Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron take a step back from Draco.

"You're lying." Harry says.

"No he's not. What he's saying is true. His father rapes him." Ginny says.

"Prove it." Ron asks not wanting to believe him because he still feels he did something to Ginny.

"Fine come on." Draco says leading the way with Harry and Ron following after Ginny starts dragging them.

Draco goes up to the Room of Requirements which has a pensive in it.

"Look at these. The same ones I showed your sister and you tell me if I'm lying." Draco says as he puts him memories in then backs away by Ginny.

"Fine." Harry says as he and Ron get sucked into the memories.

"You ok?" Ginny asks.

"I'm ok just a little worried I guess." Draco says as they wait for Harry and Ron to come back out.

"About?" Ginny asks.

"If my father will get away and come after me. He told me every year before I came back to school that I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about "our quality time together" because he didn't want problems." Draco says.

"Quality time my foot that's just horrid what he did." Ginny says then look up when Ron and Harry fall back out of the pensive.

Harry and Ron turned toward Ginny and Draco both pale.

"Bloody Hell." Ron says.

"Still think he's lying?" Ginny asks.

"We never…you were right Ginny he's not how he seems." Harry says.  
"FINALLY it's through your thick skulls!" Ginny says.

"I guess we should say…sorry Malfoy." Harry says.

"Yeah, we…made a mistake about you. But we're still pissed about what you did to Hermione but…I guess you had a…good intention." Ron says.

"Yeah I expected you to still be mad about that." Draco says.

"How old were you in the first memory?" Ron asks.

"Two." Draco says. Ron and Harry both don't know what to say.

"I know sick twisted bastard…like what I called him in the third memory?" Draco asks.

"Yeah let's go with that." Harry says.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Ginny sit and talk for a few more minutes then Draco heads back to the Slytherin Common Room and Harry, Ron, and Ginny go to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No luck looking for Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"No." Harry says.

"…Harry can I borrow Hedwig to mail a letter?" Harry nods and Ginny goes up to her dorm to write the letter.

''Mione if this even gets to you, you NEED to come back. I know you're worried that the Slytherins are going to harass you but not all of them. Malfoy isn't who he seems. He's given me permission to tell you this but his father rapes his mother AND him. Ever since he was two his father would rape him and who knows how long before that he raped his mother. I know you're thinking how can I believe him but he showed me memories of it even Harry and Ron have seen them. Hermione he really wants to help you with the baby. Also he got roughed over with Harry and Ron leaving him with Broken, fractured, and bruised limbs. I know he left you there but I doubt he really wanted to. Hermione please come back I'm really worried about you and so are Harry, Ron and who knows how many others. Ginny." Ginny puts the letter in an envelope and heads down to the Owlery to mail the letter.

"Hedwig." Ginny calls. Hedwig flies down and Ginny asks her to look around Hogsmead and Diagon Alley for Hermione. Hedwig hoots and nips gently at Ginny's finger.

"Thanks girl." Ginny says tying the letter to Hedwig's leg and sending her on her way then heading back inside.

Hedwig flies around Hogsmead and doesn't see the person she was sent for so she heads to Diagon Alley and sees Hermione in the window so she flies down.

"That was close I thought they were going to recognize me even with the glamour." Hedwig lands on the window sill and pecks at the glass.

"Hedwig?" Hermione says opening the window shocked she found her. Hermione takes the letter recognizing Ginny's writing.

"I'm not going to reply girl." Hermione says going over to her bed. Hedwig follows and Hermione sighs.

"Ok fine I'll read the letter and I'll tell them I'm ok." Hedwig flies over to perch on the desk to wait. Hermione opens the letter and reads it.

"Oh my god." Hermione says as she reads the letter. Hermione finishes the letter and grabs a piece of parchment to write a reply.

"Gin, I'm fine. I read your letter and I can't say I'm happy Ron and Harry beat Draco up that bad but I'm happy they stood up for me. I'll think about coming back but I just want to get away for a while so everything can settle down. Tell Harry and Ron that as well so they can stop worrying. Go ahead and write back when ever Hedwig found me and if I get letters from you I'll reply so you know I'm ok. Also if you see Draco again tell him I'll think about letting him see his baby and I'm just sickened by what his father did to him and his mother and I hope they get away from him. See you soon Hermione." Hermione grabs hands the letter to Hedwig and tells her to take it back to Ginny.

_My chapters are getting Longer :) Well read and review and i'll try and update ASAP._


	9. Hermione Returns

_Ok i KNOW it's been almost TWO months but not my fault. Moving/health issues/and out of town has made it VERY hard to write but here's the next chapter and i hope you like it and i'm going to try and NOT take TWO months to get another update but SOOO many stories and SOOO many people liking them all...Well i CAN'T make EVERYONE happy so you're going to have to be patient and let me get what i can updated. I haven't really gotten ideas for my Draco and Leah story or my Untitled story so ideas for those are VERY much welcomed (if you read them) so yeah...now enjoy the chapter :)_

Over the next couple days Hermione receives letters from Ginny, Harry, and Ron asking how she was and how the baby was.

"They worry too much." Hermione says when she hears pecking at the glass. "This is the eighth letter over three days." Hermione goes and lets the owl in but she doesn't recognize it. Hermione opens and reads it.

'_Hermione, I know Ginny probably told you everything that happened and I__'__m sad to say that it__'__s true. Everything; yes my father has been raping me since I was two and my mom for about five years before that. I__'__m really sorry that I ruined your life I__'__ll understand if you won__'__t let me near the baby, I would like to give you money for you to help raise the baby. I really think you should come back to school because not all the Slytherins are horrid like you think. I know Blaise, Nott, and Pansy went after you that one day but Blaise is one of the VERY few Slytherins who don__'__t want to follow the dark lord. Well ok Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle are the only Slytherins who don__'__t want to follow the dark lord so you would have a few Slytherins on your side. But I__'__ll understand if you don__'__t want to come back or if you don__'__t want me to be part of your life. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you and if you need anything when the baby comes I__'__ll help. D. Malfoy__'_

Hermione rereads the letter from Draco and decides maybe she should go back because her friends are right. She can hide and stay away from Hogwarts forever but the babies not going to go away.

"What do you say Crookshanks should we go home?" Hermione asks.

"Meow." Crookshanks says meaning yes.

"Ok let's go boy." Hermione packs her bags and shrinks them before putting them into her bag.

"Come on." Hermione says picking up Crookshanks and heading down to head back to Hogwarts.

"Leaving Miss. Granger?" Tom asks.

"Yes Tom, I'm going back home. May I use the floo to get back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asks.

"Of course and I'm glad you've chosen to return home again." Tom says.

"Me to, bye Tom see you later." Hermione says going over to the fireplace throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts." Hermione says disappearing in the flames.

When she arrives to the common room she sees no one was there and when she checks the time she sees that everyone was in their first class.  
"Well might as well go see Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster." Hermione says setting Crookshanks down so he can groom himself and Hermione heads to the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione!" Hermione turns to see Ginny.

"Gin!" Hermione says hugging her friend close. "Why aren't you in class it started like three minutes ago?" Hermione says.

"I'm running late. I was on my way to Defense against the Dark Arts when I saw you. Where have you been?" Ginny says.

"I was in Diagon Alley but now I'm back." Hermione says.

"That's great. Have you gone to see the Headmaster?" Ginny asks.  
"No, I'm heading to the Hospital Wing first to make sure nothing's wrong." Ginny nods and heads with Hermione to the hospital wing.

"You sho-"Hermione says but Ginny shakes her head.

"I'm staying."

Madam Pomfrey hears someone enter the hospital wing and goes out.

"Oh my, Miss. Granger where have you been?" Madam Pomfrey says sitting her on a bed.

"I needed to get away for a little bit. But now I'm back and want to check to make sure everything's ok before I go see the Headmaster." Hermione says. They turn when the Hospital Wing doors enter again.

"Well welcome back Miss. Granger." Dumbledore says.  
"H-headmaster!" Hermione says.

"You had many people worried you." He says.

"I've heard, I'm sorry for worrying everyone but everything just…seemed to much to bare and I had to get away." Hermione says as Pomfrey tests her to make sure everything is in order.

"Oh my." She says.

"What!" Hermione says worriedly.

"I'm not sure how this happened but Hermione, you're carrying twins." Hermione looks surprised..

"T-twins?" Hermione asks.

"Yes twins you are carrying Mr. Malfoy's twins." Hermione pales then passes out.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny says panicking.

"She's ok Miss. Weasley just a little shock is all." Dumbledore says.

"Yes, I'm going to let her sleep. Headmaster why don't you collect Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley so they can know that their friend is back." Pomfrey says.

"I think you might be right. Miss. Weasley why don't you sit with her while I retrieve Mr. Potter and your brother." Ginny nods and sits next to Hermione's bed.

When Harry and Ron enter the hospital wing they are wide-eye when they see Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" They says causing Madam Pomfrey to shush them.

"Quiet both of you." She scolds.

"Ron, Harry she's fine she's just in shock." Ginny says.

"Oh, where has she been?" Harry asks.

"Diagon Alley." Ginny says.

"But dad went to diagon alley and said they couldn't find her." Ron says.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wasn't there at the time or maybe she saw them and hid." Ginny suggests.

"Why would she hide?" Harry asks.

They hear Hermione moving around and turn toward her.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asks.

"Yeah, what happened?" Hermione asks.

"Umm...well you fainted." Ginny says.

"Miss. Granger are you sure you're alright?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, Headmaster. Umm, is what I heard about...Malfoy true?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, I'm really sad to say that what you heard is true and Mr. Malfoy and his mother are away from his father and Lucius is in Azkaban." Dumbledore says.

"May I see him, I would prefer to stay here for a few days just to make sure nothing goes wrong after being gone. You know make sure the babies are ok." Hermione says.

"Of course Miss. Granger. I will collect Mr. Malfoy for you."

Dumbledore looks at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"You three back to class. I assure you Miss. Granger will be fine." Dumbledore says.

"Yes sir." Harry says heading out with Ron, and Ginny.

"I will send Mr. Malfoy and come back to check on you later." Dumbledore says before heading out.

"Ok, Miss. Granger everything seems to be fine but I would prefer if you stay for a few days so I can make sure everything is in order." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione says.

"So I'm going call for a house-elf so we can get some food in you. It doesn't look like you've been eating as good as you should of but it doesn't seem to be causing any problems." Madam Pomfrey says calling a house-elf sending for some breakfast.

Hermione is eating some oatmeal when Draco walks in.

"Are you ok?" Draco asks standing next to her bed.

"I'm ok, I'm really sorry about what you had to go through growing up." Hermione says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about what I did to you. I should of refused and taken the penalty. But I had to be selfish to save my own ass and look what happened." Draco says.

"Don't say that, I'm not mad about what happened anymore. It's more of a surprise especially since I'm expecting twins and not just one." Hermione says.

"Twins?" Draco asks.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey found that I'm expecting twins I'm not sure what if they're boys or girls yet though." Hermione says.

"Wow." Is all Draco can say.

Hermione giggles.

"That's what I said." Hermione says.

"Twins? As in TWO?" Draco asks.

"Yes Draco, two babies. Our babies." Hermione says then gasping when Draco passes out. "DRACO!" Hermione says panicking. Madam Pomfrey runs in.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Draco passed out when I told him I was pregnant with two babies." Hermione says.

"Wait, Draco MALFOY passed out?" Madam Pomfrey asks not believing it.

"Yes." Hermione says.

Madam Pomfrey levitates Draco onto a bed next to Hermione and checks him over to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong expect he seems to be exausted." Madam Pomfrey says.

"So he's going to be ok?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, and if I may ask Miss. Granger why are you so worried about him?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Well, he's the father of my children." Hermione says.

"I see, well I'm guessing that means you're going to let him be in their life." Madam Pomfrey says.

"I'm not sure but I'm thinking yes, he has the right to be." Hermione says.

"I understand. You have a good heart and I can understand why you think he should be around." Madam Pomfrey says.

"Thanks for understanding. But I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm a little tired, if you understand." Hermione says.

"I understand. You need the rest my dear, so go ahead. If you need anything just call." Madam Pomfrey says banishing the tray and heading back to her office allowing Hermione to lay down.

"You have the right to see our children Draco. And I think you deserve to be around them, so I guess I can live with you being in my life...our children's lives." Hermione says taking one last look at Draco before falling asleep.

_Well i decided to make SOME of the Slytherins nice(ish) because i was in writers block for this story and i was reading different fanfiction (to many to remember which ones) and about three or four had Slytherins who were nice in a problem like this and that's where i got the idea for that. So sorry i can't give thanks for which ones but i'm thankful for the stories that gave me ideas to write this story. Well i hope you liked the chapter and thanks for everyone whose waited for me to update and i'll try to update soon but can't make promises. So you can now do two things for me. 1) R&R and 2) Go to my profile and vote :)_


	10. Trust Me

_Here's another chapter :D This chapter is dedicated to HermionePeace. This is really short i know next one will be longer i promise._

When Hermione wakes up a couple hours later she looks over to see Draco is already gone.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Better, how much time before classes are over?" Hermione asks.

"About another hour. Would you like me to send for your friends and tell them you want to see them after class?" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Yeah, and...did Draco go back to class?" Hermione asks.

"No I told him to go relax in his common room because he's exausted and needs to relax."

"Can you send a house-elf to get him?" Hermione asks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione says.

Madam Pomfrey nods and calls for a house-elf to go tell Draco that Hermione would want to see him.

"Mr. Malfoy said he would be up in a few minutes." Madam Pomfrey tells Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione says laying back to wait. In about ten minutes Draco arrives up to the hospital wing.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asks Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing is wrong, she asked for you.

"Why?" Draco asks kind of surprised.

"She doesn't blame you for doing this to her, you know that right?" Madam Pomfrey says.

"How can she not!? I raped her and left her there! I hurt her to save my own arse." Draco says.

Draco jumps when he feels a hand on his arm, he turns and sees Hermione.

"Stop beating yourself up over this. How many times am I going to have to say "I DON'T BLAME YOU" and you get that through your head?" Hermione asks.

"How can you feel safe around me?" Draco asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you showed Ginny your memories and I doubt she would lie to me. Exspeically if it included the father of my babies." Hermione says.

"You don't understand Hermione, getting...Harry wasn't the only thing I'm suppose to do." Draco says.

"What else are you suppose to do?" Hermione asks.

"I'm suppose to k-kill Dumbledore." Draco whispers.

"What!" Hermione says.

"He wants me to kill him and get the death-eaters in the castle. He said if I didn't do it he would kill my family." Draco says looking down.

Hermione brushes a couple strands of hair out of Draco's face.

"Have you talked to the headmaster? He can help." Hermione says gently.

"No he can't. The dark lord would still find a way to get in. He could use another student in Slytherin and he'd kill me and if he finds out about...them." Draco says gesturing to Hermione's slightly bigger stomach. "He'll kill you as well."

"And if you fail he'll kill you." Hermione says. "Then who will help me with two children?" Hermione asks.

"Your friends. Harry will help and you know Ron has a thing for you have him help you." Draco says.

"I want my children to know their father and that's you." Hermione says.

Draco raises his eyes to meet Hermione's

"I'm not safe to be around. Not as long as...Voldemort's around." Draco says.

"How do you know he'll always be around? Harry could defeat him." Hermione says.

"And if he doesn't? You can't just know if he is or not. I want Harry to win but you can't know for sure." Draco says.

"Then come to the light side. You can help us defeat him." Hermione says.

"I doubt they will." Draco says.

"I can get them to help you." Hermione says.

Draco sighs quietly.

"If you can get them to help me and my friends we'll join you." Draco says. Hermione smiles and wraps her arms around Draco's waist surprising him.

"I'll talk to them." Hermione says gently.

"Ok, and you do know you're..." Draco starts.

"I know I'm hugging you. I felt you tense." Hermione says. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to trust me." Hermione says quietly.

_Please R&R and i'll make the next one at least 1,500 words. Also thanks everyone who are enjoying the story to far and just so you all know i've taken over a story for a different author so i'm trying to get an update up for that as well. So thanks for everyone staying with me even though the updates aren't as fast as they use to be. :D_


	11. Working, Talking, A Meeting?

_Ok i know it's been a while but i haven't had time to type and i haven't had the muse to write this . I am hoping to finish these stories before i start any others so i doubt i will have new stories for a while. This chapter isn't as long as i wanted it to be and it's also not really the best it's sort of a filler giving a bit of information on Draco and Hermione's relationship and maybe how everyone feels about it. But i hope you enjoy it none the less._

_"I know I'm hugging you. I felt you tense." Hermione says. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want you to trust me." Hermione says quietly._

As the Christmas holidays drew closer, Hermione and Draco got closer at least in the private. They always faked being enemies in front of everyone else. Hermione was starting to show, but being about two months along with twins usually did that. Draco still had yet to talk to Dumbledore about his task and Hermione was still trying to talk him into actually doing it.

"Draco, you need to talk to him…he can help." She told him.

"What if he can't?" Draco asked looking up from his book. They were in the room of requirements working together.

"It's worth a chance." She insisted. "Do it for them." She said bringing his hand to her stomach. "Please." She begged.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him now." He told her closing his school book and standing up.

"Thank you Drake." She told him. Hermione was one of the few people Draco allowed them to call him Drake. Ginny called him Dray and Harry and Ron just call him Draco.

"Yeah, I'll be back and we can finish the Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment." He told her as he headed out of the room. Hermione sighed quietly knowing he didn't want to talk to Dumbledore in fear of being thought of as a liar but she knew he had to give it a shot at least. Hermione looked that their DADA assignment and decided she could just finish it. She opened up the book again and continued. She was really good at Defense Against the Dark Arts and knew it'd save Draco some stress if it was already done.

She read through the section she was suppose to and she started answering the questions on it. She was almost done when Draco made his way back into the room. She looked up as she sat down her quill.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked him as he sat down again.

"He said Severus will do it if I can't." He told her.

"Wait he's…letting himself die!?" Hermione asked not believing it at all.

"He said he's getting old anyways and it wouldn't matter either way." Draco told her. Hermione wasn't sure if she could accept it or not.

"He can't do that….people are going to die if he does." Hermione told him. Draco shook his head as he continued.

"People are going to die either way…he said this is the way things have to be for things to work out in the end." Hermione sighed quietly. She didn't like accepting this but it seemed like she had to.

"Fine, but by things work out does that mean we're going to win?" Hermione asked him.

"I would think so." Draco told her. "But I guess you may never know for sure.."

"I guess, but I don't like it." She told him.

"Me either."

"And here, I almost finished this why don't you finish this and then we'll head back to our common rooms." She suggested.

"Ok, and random change of subject much?" He asked.

"Maybe." She giggled. Draco reached out and lightly poked Hermione's stomach being extra careful with the babies inside her. She giggled again and batted his hand away. "Stop that." She told him.

He smiled innocently as he looked at where she was on the homework and then continued it. He finished in about 10 minutes and he put it back into his bag deciding to take it with him.

"There, we're done." He told her.

"We are, now let's get out of here." She told him. She stood up and grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"Ok, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He told her giving her a smile instead of his famous Malfoy smirk which he gave to everyone.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Drake." She told him as she headed out of the room and made her way toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco left soon after her and made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room. So far he had been safe and no one knew how he really felt about being a death-eater. Well besides his friends. The only thing the Slytherins knew was that his father had been arrested for abuse and rape toward him and his mother.

Hermione entered the 0ommon Room and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting and playing a game.

"Hey guys." She said going over and sitting down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Hey Hermione, where have you've been?" Ginny asked her.

"Working on Defense Against the Darks Arts with Draco." Hermione told her as the other two looked over at her.

"You're always with him." Ron said with a slightly jealous voice to him.

"We were doing homework." Hermione repeated.

"Why can't you work on it with us…you two seem to have gotten really close." He said. Hermione gave a small sigh at Ron's jealously.

"He's the father of my babies Ron…we are bound to get close." Hermione pointed out.

"It was rape and you are just letting him get close to you." Harry said finally speaking up. "I can't see how you would."

"Because I'm not living with what the past was like. I'm looking at the present and the future now." Hermione told them. "Maybe you should as well." She said before getting up and storming upstairs.

Down in the dungeons Draco entered the common room and saw Blaise sitting at the table and doing homework. He went over and sat down by him.

"Zabini." Draco said.

"Malfoy." He mimicked. "Where have you've been?" He asked him.

"Out and about." He told him.

"A letter came we have to go for a meeting tonight…they want to discuss what happened with your father…now that he's in Azkaban…they may want you to take his place." He told him.

"They can't let me get the mark…to much of a risk still at school and with what happened with Granger you know one wrong move can make me be questioned." Draco told him.

"True, but I was just guessing I don't know what they want exactly they just want to discuss what happened with your father that's all I do know for 100%." Blaise told him.

"Yeah, I guess we will find out then…should i…" he lowered his voice as he leaned closer. "Tell Dumbledore that we are being called for?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably a good idea, most of the 6th and 7th year Slytherins will be leaving so…better do it." He said.

_Ok please read and review...show me i have some readers still :( I'm really REALLY sorry i haven't updated in like a year and i know it sucks to have stories you like not be updated because i am one of those people who get upset by it. I am going to hope for at least...3-5 reviews before the next chapter just so i know i have readers still. I hope that doesn't sound like a lot to ask for. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and maybe a bit more..drama ish stuff lol_


End file.
